Angar Returns!
Angar Returns! is a fanon episode of Ben 10.5, and is also the sequel to Angar Issues. Plot Somewhere in space... (Angar): Curse you Ben 10! Angar will have Angar's revenge! (Vilgax): Perhaps I could help. (Angar): Who's that! (Vilgax): I am Vilgax Conquer of no worlds yet... but I will conquer ten at some point in my life. (Angar): How do you know?!! (Vilgax): Conquer intuition. (Angar): Okay... so HELP ME ALREADY!!! (Vilgax): Come aboard my ship and we kill Tennyson together! Meanwhile Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are at Disney World. (Ben): That Mickey Mouse rollercoster was L-A-M-E! (Gwen): Oh, shut up, Doofus it was fun and you and I both know it. (Max): She's right, Ben. Now lets go have some more fun! (Angar): Lemme tell ya somethin' Max Tennyson! The last thing your gonna be doing is fun! (Vilgax): Oh this will fun, Angar. For us! (Angar and Vilgax): Muhahahahahahahahaha! (Ben): Probably the three craziest people in the universe all laugh at me. (Gwen): Who's the third? (Ben): You! Ben transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly? Aw man I wanted Way Big. Angar jumps on top of Stinkfly (Angar): I can't wait until I get to pull your wings off, insect! (Vilgax): But I wanted to do that! (Angar): Lemmie tell ya somethin Vilgax!! Angar gets to pluck his wings off! Understand! (Vilgax): No. (Angar): Rrraaaahhhhhhh Angar lunges at Vilgax who wacks him away and then pounds him into the ground. Angar gets up and begins to pull at Vilgax's tentacles and poke his eyes. (Vilgax): I thought we were working together. (Angar): ME TOO! (Vilgax): Let me make a deal I take one wing off, you take one wing off. (Angar): DEAL! (Stinkfly): Oh no. Stinkfly goos Vilgax's face and flies at Angar whamming his tail against the Angry Appoplexian. (Stinkfly): Now bug off! (Angar): Angar hates puns! (Stinkfly): Well Stinkfly hates Gwen! (Gwen): Hey! Vilgax throws Angar at Stinkfly. (Stinkfly): Ow. (Angar): Angar likes your pain! More pain! Angar punches Stinkfly until he times out. (Ben): Uhhhhh. Max grabs a trashcan and hits Angar with it. (Angar): Now that was trashy. (Vilgax): You said you hate puns. (Angar): Did not! (Vilgax): Did too! (Angar): Did not! (Vilgax): Did too!! (Wildvine): Hey guys how about you shut up! Wildvine throws explosive seeds at Vilgax and Angar. (Angar): Lemmie *Cough cough* tell ya *cough cough wheeze* som *cough* thin' tough guy no one makes Angar cough! Rahhhrgghhahhh! Angar slices and dices Wildvine to pieces. Wildvine regenerates and sticks out his tongue. (Wildvine): Alright Orange Face lets dance! (Angar): Angar can't dance! Wildvine begins to time out. (Max): Ben! (Gwen): Get over here Doofus! (Wildvine): Nice knowing ya bye! Wildvine jumps in the Rustbucket. (Angar): You didn't wave! (Vilgax): Come back here Tennyson! Wildvine times out. Angar leaps on top of the Rust Bucket and tears a hole in the top. (Angar): Angar will destroy you now! Angar grabs Ben as Vilgax lands on the Rust Bucket. (Gwen): Ben! How did you beat Angar the first time? (Ben): I went Gigablast and... oh right! Ben transforms into Gigablast, charges his electrical cannon, and shoots Vilgax and Angar. (Angar & Vilgax): TENNYSON!!!- (Lego): ...Seriously? (Angar): WHO ARE YOU, HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!? (Lego): I watch over this timeline..I don't like spam. (Vilgax): Sorry. (Gigablast): We did it! (Gwen): Woo Hoo! (Gigablast timing out): Hey, Grandpa can we go to Lego Land next? (Lego, annoyed): No comment.. (Gwen and Max): No. (Ben): Awwwwwwwwwwwww. THE END Characters Ben Gwen Max Tennyson Villains Angar Vilgax Aliens Used Stinkfly (Accidental transformation intended alien was Way Big) Wildvine Gigablast Trivia *DF has confirmed that all Appoplexians hate spam. Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:Diamondface